vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Babels Fald
Denne ældgamle tekst er skrevet af Pandora et par hundrede år før Kristus. Den er skrevet på et mystisk og komplekst sprog og har været gennem en del hænder: Den fremkom i hænderne på Jeremiah Pander, som efter eget udsagn fandt den som dødelig under en arkæologisk ekspedition i Mespotamien (dette er bekræftet af fotomateriale). Dernæst blev den tilsyneladende stjålet af hans bror, Jordan Pander, som overdragede den til flokken Euthenasia betaling for et attentat på tidligere biskop af Skt. Petersborg, Nina Rumanov. Den blev generobret fra denne flok af Rumanovs gamle flok, Ulvetunge. De overdragede den til Ordo Obscura (gennem Yaltabaoth) og den endte i hænderne på Pinél og Daniel Pagh-Cederholm. De lånte den ud til en flok ved navn Kældermennesket og deres præst, en malkavian ved navn Culpa oversatte den. Herefter forsvandt de fra landkortet sammen med teksten, indtil flokken Nidhug for nylig opsporede og leverede den tilbage i hænderne på Ordo Obscura, hvor den er nu. Teksten lyder: Babels Fald I Babel boede en kvinde. Hun var tempeltjenerinde, gavmild og flittig, men frem for alt var hun smukkere end nogen anden tjenerinde Jehova nogensinde havde haft. Kvindens navn var Pandora. Mange mænd kom til hende, tilbød hende rigdomme, titler og evig kærlighed, men hendes svar var altid det samme: ”Jeg gifter mig ikke med nogen mand. Min kærlighed er givet til Jehova og kun Jehova er værdig til den. En dag vil han vise sig mig den rette og jeg vil kende ham, for kun han kan kende mig”. Blandt hendes mange beundrere var storpræsten Prometheus. En dag drog han til templets allerhelligste og talte til Jehova: ”Mægtige Jehova, jeg fremsætter en bøn: Lad mig ægte din tempeltjenerinde, Pandora, elske hende, kende hende og gøre for hende som du gjorde for mig.” Jehova tænkte længe og svarede så: ”Pandora skal blive din og kun din, den dag hun og kun hun vælger dig og kun dig.” Således talte Jehova til Prometheus og han drog fra templet. I Jehovas helligste tempel fandtes et relikvie ulig noget andet: I en kiste, ussel af udseende, var en genstand kaldet Gudeglasset – et spejl, som Jehova havde ladet fremstille og som altid viste hverken det fæleste indre eller det smukkeste ydre, men den perfekte sjæl. Med dette spejl ville Prometheus kunne kende Pandora, som kun Jehova kendte Pandora, og hun ville ægte ham. En sen nattetime låste han sig ind i det helligste tempel og fjernede kisten med relikviet. Han bragte den til Pandora og satte den foran hende. Selv stillede han sig ved hendes ryg. Hun tøvede længe, for hun kendte til relikviet, dets egenskaber og historie. Prometheus fortalte at han her bragte hende det, som kun Jehova havde: Kendskab til hendes perfekte sjæl. Hun talte til ham og sagde: ”Da er jeg din og kun din. Du skal elske mig, kende mig og gøre for mig, som Jehova gjorde for dig”. Prometheus gjorde for hende, hvad Jehova havde gjort for ham. Derpå åbnede hun kisten, løftede Gudeglasset og i det så hun og Prometheus sin egen og hinandens perfekte sjæl – synet var underskønt og fra det øjeblik og for evigt derefter elskede og kendte de hinanden. I sin gavmildhed ville Pandora dele Gudeglasset med verden. Sådan gave kunne Jehova ikke have skabt for de få, men for de mange. På byens største plads var et mægtigt byggeri i gang. Der gik hun hen, og hun talte til folkene: ”Jehova har skænket os en mægtig gave! Sku i Gudeglasset, se jeres perfekte sjæl og lev rigt og lykkeligt!”. Folkemængden strømmede til og inden natten var omme havde hver eneste mand i byen skuet ind i Gudeglasset. Ingen af dem skuede deres perfekte selv, for ingen havde gjort for dem, som Prometheus gjorde for Pandora, som Jehova gjorde for Prometheus. Aldrig så snart havde de skuet i glasset før deres sind blev skåret, deres tale sløret og deres tanker forvitrede. Alle som en blev de som børn og snart efter stod Babel i ruiner, dens mægtige bygningsværk aldrig fuldendt. De to hjemløse elskende vandrede længe i ørkenen alene med Jehova som deres eneste følgesvend, og de var tørstige og sultne. Da kom de til en oase, frodig og grøn og ved kildens udspring stod en pokal. Pokalen var fyldt til randen af Jehovas egen vin, men ved dens side sad en ørn og drak af vinen. Prometheus stødte ørnen bort, og drak selv dybt af Jehovas vin til pokalen var tømt til sidste dråbe. Da lod Jehova sin vrede ramme Prometheus. ”Du, syndige! For denne misdåd skal du lænkes på bunden af verden og ørnen skal hver dag hakke i din lever!”. Og således blev det. Prometheus blev indespærret på bunden af verden, og ørnen svor Jehova hver nat at fortære Prometheus’ lever indtil Dommens Dag oprinder. Som hans eneste trøst i mørket forlod Pandora aldrig hans side, men kærede om ham og skaffede ham næring indtil hun slugtes af den længste søvn. Gudeglasset forlod aldrig hendes side. Kategori:Andet